Little Lost princess
by TempeGeller
Summary: What if Regina and Daniel had ran away? What if they had a daughter togehter? And what if there are bad prophecies for that girl? Will Daniel and Regina be able to prevent it? Prompt from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

This is a prompt I got from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel a while ago. I didn't start it right away, but now the first chapter is done and I love it. So here it is. It's some kind of what if Regina ran away from Cora. You'll see what it is like. I hope you love it.

Enjoy,

TempeGeller.

Chapter 1: The prophecy

Regina had never thought about what she wanted to do with her life, she always assumed her choices didn't matter. Her mother had always said she would be queen and she never thought there were alternate plans in her future. It seemed that change as Daniel entered her life. They had met when both of them were 8 years old and they had grown to be friends. Their friendship grew to something stronger and after a while it grew to love. Love that was the strongest thing she had ever felt. It made her life better, but at the same time it brought a sad feeling to her. What if her mother found out about their relationship? She didn't think her mother would let the matter pass by, it was Cora's opinion that Daniel was beyond their standing. They were rich, Daniel was a poor stable boy.  
Yet she didn't think Daniel was beyond her. In her mind they were the same thing, two lost souls looking for love. They had something rare together. They had true love. True love was the rarest magic that existed. True love was the thing that coloured her life. She didn't think she could love anyone more than she loved Daniel. If it was up to her, he would be the only person she'll ever love.

She stared at herself in the mirror, she noticed the bags under her eyes. She had been taking nightly tours on her horse. That was the only time her mother didn't keep an eye on her. So she and Amy enjoyed the nightly forests. Regina was rather secure in nature. She loved climbing in trees and swimming. She had learned both of those from Daniel. She had learned most things that metered from Daniel. He was the one that was the most to her.

Today she decided to go to town. Her mother Cora had been gone today, she was traveling to the other side of the land. Regina had no idea what her mother was going to do. She did take the moment as a chance to get out. She moved over the sand path towards town. In town they had the things she loved. Regina loved stories, she loved hearing and reading about them. When Regina got money from her father she would either buy things for her horse or a good book. Or a book on horseback riding.

Regina stepped over the sand road, she turned around when a horse passed her by. A smile appeared when she noticed it was Daniel. He stepped of the horse and placed his left arm around her shoulders. Regina didn't say anything, she simple enjoyed his presence. She was aware that people saw them, yet she was sure no one would dare to say something like this to her mother. Most people respected her enough to do so.  
They knew Regina and Daniel were a couple and they had more than one chance to share this informative with Cora. Yet not one of this had shared this information. They loved Regina too much for that and they knew Cora would never accept the relationship of these two kids. So when Cora was not in town, Regina and Daniel would walk around as the couple they were. They were close during these days and when they were together. They were happy when they were together, that is all they ever needed.  
"Daniel, you do know I love you." Regina said.  
"Off course I know, love." He replied. "I have been thinking about a family. I want one. And if I can't have one with you, I don't want one."  
Regina didn't know what to say, he wanted a family. A family with her. He had said that clearly, she didn't know how that would work. How was her mother going to let her go? They had never gone farther than kissing either. Regina knew that someday they would sleep together and that day they would be closer than ever. She stared at Daniel. She wanted a child too, a child with the eyes of Daniel. A girl with her hair. A girl who would chaise Daniel everywhere. She suddenly knew who she could love more than Daniel. Her daughter, that was who she would love more. She would love any child she would have. Yet she dreamed of a little girl. A girl who would enchant everyone she met.  
"I also want a child, Daniel." She turned to Daniel. "But what about mom?"  
"We'll find a way." He replied. "We'll always find a way."  
"Are you sure?"

He didn't respond, he simple put his head on her shoulder. He thought that said enough. He was not sure, he could not say that they would get away from Cora. He feared Cora more than anything, but he would stand up for Regina. He would do anything for Regina. That was how much he loved Regina.  
They continued over the road. Regina stared at the carriages, she smiled as they passed by. When they entered town, Regina saw a woman whose eyes were sewn shut. She had no idea why, the woman moved her hands up and she noticed something that looked like an eyes. Daniel pulled her closer to him, yet Regina felt attracted to the woman. She took a step closer and noticed that the eyes were blue. Regina took another step closer to the woman, she was so close that she could feel the woman's warmth. Daniel tried to pull her with him. Yet Regina didn't let him.  
"You are princess Regina." The woman said. "Right?"  
"Yes, I'm Regina." She replied. "Do you know me?"  
"I've seen you." The woman replied. "I've seen your child, I've seen magic. She'll transform someone. Yet darkness is in this child's life."  
"What do you mean darkness?" Regina sat down. "What darkness do you see?"  
"A woman." The woman said. "A tower, sadness. You're looking for her. She'll get lost. A dark woman."  
"What do you mean?" Regina yelled. "Who's taking my daughter?"

"The dark woman." The woman replied. "The dark woman, fear the dark woman. She'll take everything you love. Fear the dark woman."  
Daniel pulled her away from the woman. He pulled her on the horse and they drove away. Regina kept thinking about what the woman had sad. It had started good, she would get a child. Yet than she heard her child would be taken. A daughter, she would get a daughter and Daniel would be the father. She thought of the child. She couldn't stare to anything. She felt worry in her body. Who was this dark woman that was going to hurt her child.  
"Regina.." Daniel pulled her from the horse. He pulled her in his arms. Minutes went by and she enjoyed being close with her boyfriend. She loved this moments, they were close to their spot. They always came here and no one ever found there. She stared up to Daniel, yet it didn't seem that he had any attention for anything but her.  
"This woman is not predicting the future." Daniel replied. "Whatever she said, is not true. I promise to you, I promise we have a future together."  
"You don't know what was said." Regina turned away. "It wasn't good Daniel. She said we'll have a child, but someone will take her."  
"A daughter?" He had tears in his eyes. "We'll have a little girl?"  
"Didn't you hear me?" She reacted. "Someone will take her."  
"We can prevent that." Daniel replied. "The future is not set in stone, it changes all the time. If we get a little girl, we can protect her."

"Do you think so?"  
"Off course so. No one will hurt you or the children we'll have."

Daniel never believed in people who said they saw the future, so he didn't think anything of what the woman had said. A daughter sounded nice and he hoped that was his future. He wanted a daughter with Regina, the girl would pretty much rock his world. She would be the most important person in his life. He thought about it. He couldn't wait until they had a family. The only problem was Cora.  
"What do you think about making that daughter?" She stared at him.  
"I think that sounds good." He softly kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

 **The second** **chapter to this story, I hope you enjoy this. I just didn't think about this story for so long. Now I finally knew what I wanted to happen. I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy,**

 **TempeGeller.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Little house on the prairie**

Regina had not been able to forget the prophecy. She couldn't stop thinking about the dark woman, who did the seer see as the 'dark woman'? Who was this figure that would take her child away from her? The first few days Regina wasn't able to sleep, nightmares woke her up in the middle of the night. It was always the same, a woman cloaked in darkness pulled her blue-eyed girl away. She screamed when she woke up, and she was always pulled closer by Daniel. They decided to leave, it was a decision they made in the middle of the night. They ran. So Regina felt scared living on the run, she knew that her mother would be looking for her.  
She wanted to talk about her nightmares, but she knew that Daniel would say there was nothing to fear. It was what he talked about every day, he told stories about people in his old town that were believed to be clairvoyant. None of them actually were. He told about a prophecy he heard, nothing happened to the girl.  
After a few weeks, Regina stopped believing the story. Daniel even believed their first child would be a boy. He said that the opposite would be coming true. Regina had to admit to herself she wanted a girl. Yet if she got a girl, there would be no chance for the prophecy to be true.  
For weeks they lived in a small tent, only until the found a small house, far away from the castle. Daniel was very unsure if Regina would ever get used to this life. She was used to beautiful dresses, gorgeous menus. She wasn't used to living a peasant life.  
"As long as I'm with you, I can get used to anything." She said.  
So he believed her.  
In the next few weeks, she had to get used to a different lifestyle. She did her best to help on the land. He was very positively surprised by Regina, she was stronger than she expected. She didn't mind getting her hands dirty and seemed to be good with all kinds of plants. On the nights they slept in the same bed, it was different. Regina had never shared a bed with anyone. For the first few nights, they only kissed. Every night their moves grew more intimate.  
It was weeks until they actually slept together. Regina didn't want to admit that she feared the moment. Yet all that fear had been wrong. It turned out to be the most magical moment of both of their lives. She had never expected it to be that nice. So after that night, everything was great. They loved each other so much. They were together, and that was all it mattered. Regina didn't become pregnant that first night, but after 6 months Regina noticed one morning that she might be pregnant. It was a doctor that told her she was right.  
They were both happy at that moment. Glad that a child was coming from their love. Yet Regina found that a particular fear came back to her. She was going to have a daughter. If she did, the child was going to be taken from her. The nightmares came back.  
The 'dark woman' was more detailed, her clothes had detail. Everything but her face was clear. The woman used magic to pull her daughter away. Regina tried everything, but there was nothing she could do. Nothing. When she woke up, she wanted to learn magic.  
"Why would you want to become like your mother?" Daniel asked. He had only seen magic like Cora. Regina looked at him, she understood the word he was saying. Yet she had seen the light magic. She could practice that kind of magic. She needed it to protect their child.  
"There is a thing as light magic," Regina said.  
"That means you believe the prophecies." Daniel touched her hand. "I still think there is no danger."  
"Well, there's a difference between no fear and being prepared. Would you stop loving me, if I practiced magic? I would do it to protect our child."  
"of course, I wouldn't fear you."  
He took her in his arms, he knew she needed his support, and he did. He knew he didn't be afraid of the future, yet Regina did. If magic made Regina more secure, he would do nothing to stop it. They would look for someone who could teach magic to Regina. Yet where were they going to find someone like that? That was not someone who traveled everywhere. That was someone that kept to themselves. They needed someone who practiced white magic.  
"Where are we going to find someone who practices white magic?" Daniel asked.  
She looked at him, she hadn't started to think about that. The truth was, she only thought about learning magic. She looked at Daniel. What did she need to do?  
"It's not that we can go to the local pub and call out for a wizard?" he said. "I mean we would get noticed and Cora would find us."  
"Cora…" Regina looked at her feet. "What if it's my mother, who will steal my child?"  
"Why would your mother take our baby?"  
Regina knew her mother well, she knew how bad the Cora could get. She wanted to forget her childhood, but she couldn't forget the times her mother had used magic on her. If she knew she and Daniel had a child, she might come after the child. Cora would raise the child the way Regina was raised. The very idea made her sick. Maybe Cora was the 'dark woman' the prophecy talked about. She kept hearing the voice. 'Mind the dark woman.'  
She turned around and walked in the kitchen. She needed to drink some water. She thought about fearing her own mother. She had done this her whole life, yet she thought that running away would solve that problem.  
"Cora will never find us here…"  
"Then you don't know my mother." Regina turned around. "She'll find us anywhere in this world."  
"Then why don't we leave it?"  
"What?" Regina looked at him in confusion. "You want to travel across worlds?"

"Yes, instead of searching for a wizard, we look for a magic bean," Daniel replied. "Or another way to leave this world. She won't be able to follow us to another place."

She looked at him, maybe that was a solution. Maybe Cora or anyone who wanted their child would not be able to come after them. Or maybe the person that was a danger to their child wasn't in this world. She wanted to know more about the vision. She wanted to know everything. Maybe knowing could save them.  
She looked to the floor. She didn't know for sure if she would be saved.

She looked out of the window. How could she be sure that her child would be safe? She didn't know.

* * *

 **Review! Please! Pretty please.  
If you read this, and you have an idea for a story, send it to me. I might write it.  
Anything Rumebelle, Swan Queen, or your favorite Ship. (HookedFloor)**


End file.
